


What a pose!

by RiikkaEmilyh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiikkaEmilyh/pseuds/RiikkaEmilyh
Summary: Junmyeon is a professional photographer, who has a photohoot with his boyfriend Yixing. But this time the photoshoot is more than just a regular photoshoot.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	What a pose!

”Are you ready Yixing?” Junmyeon asked, looking very excited. He was a professional photographer, most of his photoshoots were for clothing brands. This time he had a Calvin Clein underwear photoshoot. His boyfriend Yixing was a model for the brand, and they had switched the days so that they’d have the shooting on the same day. Yixing loved when Junmyeon was his photographer, he always gave extra 100% for shooting when he was around. 

“Yeah, give me a sec, just coming!” Yixing shouted and opened the door to the shooting area. He was wearing Calvin Clein’s newest boxers, which were very good looking in Junmyeon’s opinion. Even though he was used to seeing his boyfriend in his underwear, he always admired how good Yixing can look.

“Is this okay?” Yixing asked

“Okay? I’d say it is perfect!” Junmyeon said and kissed Yixing on his cheek and continued. “Okay, just lay on the bed and we can begin. We have about an hour to do this before next one comes.”

“Got it, let’s do this!” Yixing said and took his place on the bed and they started the shooting. 

Zhang fucking Yixing laying on the bed in front of Junmyeon’s eyes was something incredible. His perfect abs, thighs and yes, his dick were making Junmyeon feel dizzy, in a good way of course. Tho it made the whole shooting more difficult to finish since Junmyeon’s head was full of pictures of Yixing’s naked body and all other smexy things. It was hard to not get them.

“Y-yes, perfect job! Let’s take couple of more.” Junmyeon said. He cleaned the camera for a bit, and the same time Yixing had turned around and was now laying on his stomach. Junmyeon got surprised when he saw Yixing and how his ass was all up.

“You like this honey?” Yixing said and giggled a little. He was starting to tease Junmyeon.

“Aa-ah yes, it is good position…” Junmyeon said, he couldn’t stop blushing. The things he wanted to do to that ass, he couldn’t take his eyes off it. The thoughts during the shooting were nothing like professional would have, but it was all because of Yixing. For a while Junmyeon was in his own world, doing nothing which made Yixing feel proud of his actions.

“What’s the matter up there? Cat got your tongue?” Yixing said. Junmyeon got back to the reality and was now very very turned on. He couldn’t see it, but he knew Yixing was smirking after saying that. All this teasing got Junmyeon think of making pay back. He right away positioned himself to sit on Yixing’s ass.

“Not, this tiger just became impatient.” Junmyeon said and started to massage Yixing’s ass with his already big boner while he was sitting on it. It was not easy to take photos while doing it, but somehow he managed to do so. His boner was getting bigger everytime he continued.

“Ah..you’re such a tease…” Yixing whined, he was getting excited by how his voice sounded like.

“Mmm I might be, but this is what you get when you start it dear. You know your body makes me feel so much things, and you showing it off isn’t helping at all.” Junmyeon said.

“M-maybe I was having thoughts…” Yixing said and moaned a little.

“Oh I could see it. So did I.” Junmyeon said, placing the camera on the table. After that he took a hold on Yixing’s neck and continued. “But other than the teasing, you did well during the shoot. What if I’ll give you a reward now?”

“Yes, yes please.” Yixing said and kissed Junmyeon deep on his lips. There it started, a huge make-out session with kisses and touching their boners. Junmyeon felt that Yixing’s boner was also getting bigger and bigger. He made Yixing sit while he took his boxers off. Precum was already leaking, and he started to give him a blowjob. Yixing’s moans were very loud. 

“Good job dear. Let me hear you more” Junmyeon said and continued the work. He also pinched Yixing’s nipples at the same time, giving him extra pleasure.

“Aah...Junmyeon…I’m going to come!” Yixing whined and came on Junmyeon’s face. He felt proud of the mess his boyfriend did and licked himself clean.

“Are you okay? Junmyeon asked.

“More than okay, loved the reward. Thank you dear” Yixing said and they kissed again, just hugging each other.


End file.
